


Between A Rock And A Hard Place

by Cyberrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PIV, Stuck in a wall, robo puss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: Doomfist hits Genji good, then takes the spoils of his victory.





	Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Akanday2017

They have maneuvered themselves into an alley away from the fight without noticing. In the distance, the rapid shots of the Soldier’s gun could still be heard, as well as the sharp, dry roars of concrete cracking.

The little ninja is flitting around him, throwing his stars that he can – if barely – block with the unrelenting metal of his glove. They’re both silent, except their harsh breathing; they had both thought the other to give in more easily.

Still, Genji underestimates him; dancing a little too close, and getting surprised by the sheer speed with which Akande is able to move. He catches the cyborg with a backhand square across the midriff, watching with bone deep satisfaction as the small man gets flung across the alley; smashing with a lot of clashing and an enormous cloud of dust into the rickety wall of the building at the end of the alley.

Akande rolls his shoulders, trying to loosen the muscles as he slowly makes his way over as the dust begins to settle around them.

“You are a formidable opponent,” he calls, “But you are still young. You underestimate your opponent. I had thought your brother would have…”

He trails off, eyebrows lifting as the rubble and dust finally have calmed down enough to see what has occurred: namely one Genji Shimada stuck in the brittle wall of the establishment, with just his lower body sticking out, legs kicking weakly as he struggles to fight himself free of his predicament.

“Well now…” Akande purrs, stepping closer; whole demeanor changing in light of this new development, as fight drains out of him and his curiosity peaks. “It seems the Gods are still smiling on me. I’ve had such exceptionally good fortune since making my way out of prison, Mr. Shimada – and it seems you have become a part of it.”

He can faintly hear Genji through the rubble; his grunts as he struggles, trying to squirm his way forwards or backwards; twist out of the hole that is keeping him tightly pinned at his trim hips.

All he manages is to entice Akande to watch his ass; the strain of his thighs as he tries to find leverage but can barely reach the ground with the balls of his feet, his ass – gratifyingly plump and shiny – lifting up periodically for a better view.

How very fortunate indeed.

.o.

“How naughty,” Akande purrs, blunt fingertips playing with the edges of the black cloth barely keeping Genji covered.

The young man tries to kick at him, but there’s no power behind it. He is uncoordinated and still dizzy from the impact, Akande assumes. “Do your teammates know you’re being a slut, Shimada? Running around in your little thong…”

He slides a thick finger beneath the fabric, pulling it away; testing the elasticity. He does not know what kind of armor it is, but it is no ordinary cotton; it feels thicker and sleek to the touch, and apparently as a lot of give – he can pull it far away from the squirming ninja before it starts to protest.

Akande watches, lips curled in a smirk, as the fabric pulls up between Genji’s labia; digging in deep and accentuating them; plush and juicy looking. Whoever has modelled his body, has done an admirable job.

Genji’s thighs are vibrating, his hips twisting, trying to shield himself before the intrusive gaze he can feel upon himself. He only succeeds in making himself more pretty and alluring in Akande’s eyes; like a predator watching his prey dance for him. 

When he finally does let off on the rude pull so he can tug the garment to the side – wanting to admire the pretty cyborg cunt in all its glory – there are already strings of toxic green slick connecting the pulsing little gape of Genji’s opening to the fabric.

Akande can’t help the booming laugh, slapping Genji’s thigh with his ungloved hand.

“A little whore! who would have thought. So naughty, Mr. Shimada; running around in your little lingerie, and getting hot and bothered when someone calls you out on it.”

He listens to Genji curse at him while he starts on the task of taking off his glove. The ninja’s voice is muffled through the brittle wall. If he is talking in English, he is not speaking clearly enough for him to be understandable.

“There is no need to get so upset,” he tells him mildly, getting a hand on each cheek and squeezing it affectionately. “See it as a… spoil of war, hm? You lost and I won. I think it is only fair for me to decide which reward I shall get…”

He sinks down on one knee, yet still needs to curl down a little more to get close to his prize; big hands on Genji’s synthetic ass, thumbs inching inwards towards the plump cunt; pulling the juicy labia aside so he can inspect the craftsmanship better. 

Genji has a fat clit, sitting right there at the apex of his pussy; glowing as green as the running lights along his sleek, grey body. When Akande leans forward and breathes a hot gust of air against the vulnerable gash of his opened pussy, the progressively more enraged struggling ceases immediately.

“Wonderful work,” Akande praises; he’s not sure Genji’s sensors will pick up on it, but he can see the warm hole clench; a trickle of his juices slipping down hypnotically slow, and bathing the nub of his clit.

“Do you get excited easily, Mr. Shimada?” Akande asks, a little louder, thumb inching over to press the wide pad of it against the little opening; feeling it contract immediately beneath the touch, then bloom open again. Greedy. Eager.

Genji starts squirming again, though it seems half-hearted. A small, twist of his hips before he stands mostly still once more; ready to feel Doomfist’s thumb lazily start rounding the silky edges of his hole, getting the digit slick with his juices.

“Or is your body tuned in a little too sensitive? Gets hot for everybody that takes their time to explore?”

His thumb slides down, silky smooth, and presses against the pretty clit. There is a static cry from behind the wall; he can hear the scratching of Genji’s hands scrabbling against the brittle surface.

The sounds of war have dwindled to nothing; the combatants having slowly moved farther away from them – leaving Akande all the time in the world to lean forward and slant his mouth across his enemy’s cunt.

Genji howls on the other side of the restraint, his legs going stiff – but when Akande’s tongue drags along silky silicone folds, he angles into the sensation, a gush of more artificial slick dripping across Doomfist’s tongue.

He starts rounding the hole in slow, even motions, his thumb helping along by imitating the motion around the gratifyingly fat clit that seems to pulse to live beneath the attention; growing noticeably hot.

Akande sucks on the plump labia, drags his tongue along the folds, then spears it inside Genji’s cunt intimately deep. He is playing a game, and even though Genji sounds out of breath and angry, he does nothing to dissuade him.

His cunt is offered to Akande on a platter and all he has to do is take it.

.o.

Genji has grown complacent with the situation; his low curses devolving into sweet, submissive mewling the longer Akande ate him out – but the second he feels the blunt tip of Doomfist’s cock lazily drag through the absolute mess his pussy has become, he starts up a whole new slew of indignation, twisting and turning, trying to angle himself away.

Akande chuckles, one big hand on the round cyborg ass, the other holding his cock in position. He glances down idly, watching how the little hole stretches just a little bit as he starts putting pressure on it.

“You sound excited like a little bird,” Akande tells him indulgently. “A little sparrow, fighting for some bread-crumbs when the crow is so much bigger and stronger…”

Curiously enough, the cyborg ceases his struggling abruptly – and Akande, not knowing how long the lull will hold on, chooses to seize the opportunity and press in.

He grits his teeth, eyebrows drawing together in a severe frown as he stares down, trying to work his cock into the tight clutch of the lovely little cunt he found himself. It is not easy – it never were for him – but the synthetic pussy is determined to take him, it seems; trying its hardest to stretch smoothly, and suckle him right up in.

Genji, while still very still overall, is whining on the other side of the wall, long and drawn out, his ass first trying to dip away from the immense pressure and stretch, then lifting into it, thighs shaking, feet scrabbling at the floor.

When the head finally pops in, he cries out in elation, and Akande grins, sharp and triumphant.

“Very well, Mr. Shimada,” he murmurs in a low croon, free hand stroking the tantalizing dip in the small of his back, then running down, thumb circling the little opening of his ass – fascinated to no end by the addition that had to be, for the most part, just for aesthetics and pleasure.

He fucks slowly, carefully. He is too in awe with the craftsmanship of this body to destroy it with a careless motion. The little cunt opens up like a dream, clinging for dear life around the girth of his cock, trying so hard to lube the way with the artificial slick that bubbles out past his shaft with obscene, wet gurgling sounds.

Akande can feel Genji’s insides shift around his cock; can hear the soft thrumming of the cyborg’s body as it frantically shoves delicate machinery out of the way and ripples around his cock, pulling up tight and snug around the intrusion.

“You were made for this, weren’t you?” he rumbles, hips starting to move in a careful rhythm, eyes fixed on the obscene spread of Genji’s cunt. The plump labia stretched wide, clinging to the shaft to slide along. Genji hasn’t scrabbled at the wall for a while now, and Doomfist has the distinct impression he is just hanging there and enjoying the ride now.

His pace picks up a little, then, fucking with more surety, a cocky grin stretching out on his face. It is not often that he can ruin such pretty little cunts without them howling the whole time through. Genji takes it like a champ, his filtered voice drifting through in excited little exhalations.

Still, it takes Akande by surprise when he suddenly comes: body going rigid, one leg kicking out spastically, pussy squeezing down on him for two agonizing seconds before the cyborg squirts, lube pressing out around his cock, and a thinner, more watery version spraying in a forceful arc from him.

Akande doesn’t cease his motions. He throws his head back with a laugh, pearls of sweat flung through the air while the cyborg sags, his low exhausted groan so very audible while Doomfist enjoys how loose and sloppy his body had become.

“Do you think this is the end, Mr. Shimada?” he laughs, nearly losing his rhythm, chest feeling full of mirth. “I haven’t even begun. But your submission is well appreciated.”


End file.
